Sakazuki
Sakazuki (サカズキ, Sakazuki), better known by his alias Akainu (赤犬, Akainu) is one of the three admirals. After the two year time skip, the World Government nominated him to be the Warden in of Impel Down while Magellan is in needs of recovery with Vice Warden Hannyabal. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Michio Nakao (Japanese; young) Akainu is an incredibly tall man, about as tall as his fellow admirals, with a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. He usually wears a standard Navy cap and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appear to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole. Unlike many high-ranking Navy, he doesn't wear a tie, instead leaving his light flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He wears black gloves and shoes. The tattoo on the left side of his chest is light-blue, it contains numerous images of flowers integrated into its design. Akainu's tattoo has flame-shaped edges and it extends from the admiral's left shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs. He has another, smaller tattoo in the shape of a black sword on his right deltoid and a small part of the biceps. Twenty-two years ago, at the Ohara incident, he wore a simple white Marine cap under a dark gray hood that seemed to be a part of a cloak he wore beneath his suit, or Navy coat. Until getting off his chair in order to destroy an incoming iceberg during the Battle of Navyford, his face was always hidden by his cap. As a child, Sakazuki still had the grim disposition he retained as an adult. He also wore tattered clothes and carried a dagger. Gallery Personality Sakazuki is a firm believer in Absolute Justice, and is ruthless in his maintenance of it, in fact his motto is "Thorough Justice". He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and was the most ruthless of three Admiral}admirals, Aokiji, Kizaru two years ago. Despite this disposition, like Eustass Kid, Akainu seems to be able to restrain himself at times, having chosen to spare Jewelry Bonney's life after the latter was left by the Blackbeard Pirates for Akainu to salvage, along with her crew, and letting fellow comrades live despite that he, Aokiji, and Kizaru lost to Bradley in a 10 day fight over the position of fleet admiral. Akainu's beliefs led him to go as far as destroying a refugee ship simply because of the miniscule possibility that a scholar could be hiding on board. His logic is that if even one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped with it, the mission would've been a failure, much to the dismay of Aokiji, who called him a fool for overdoing things. Akainu takes his extremist attitude as far as to kill anyone who doesn't share his point of view, as he attempted to kill Coby for his plea to stop the war. Additionally, he has no tolerance for Navy who desert their posts and even appeals of wanting to return to families instead of dying does not sway his sympathy, the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. To Akainu, any Marine who is not willing to fight for justice is not worthy to be called a Marine. Despite all of this even Akainu couldn't kill his former comrade Kuzan. Despite his status as an admiral prior to promotion, Akainu is willing to lie or misdirect his enemies in order to achieve Justice. So far, Akainu's manipulations have been incredibly successful such as he managed to deceive Squard through Sengoku's master plan. He finds people who attempt to interfere with him as nothing more than irritating obstacles. Furthermore, he seems in many ways unafraid of older legends and comments on this when Whitebeard claims to his men not to be intimidated by Garp while Akainu says that he and Garp are of the same generation and promptly attacks him. While other Navy officers, such as Sengoku and Garp, share a fair amount of respect for their enemies, Akainu has no such empathy, instead insulting them at every chance he gets. Prior to Sengoku making it public, Akainu is one of the few who knew that Luffy was Tiger's son. It is unknown if he has some past relationship with Dragon or if it was simply common knowledge among the high ranking Navy that Dragon and Tiger are Garp's son. As such, Akainu deems that Luffy's mere existence, due to being Tiger's son, is enough to be a threat to the world, and must be eliminated. In fact, Akainu's beliefs of heritage run deep enough that he declares that even if every other pirate escapes, he personally will not permit Ace or Luffy to leave the war alive due to their bloodlines, to the point of actively hunting Luffy himself, even though the batle between Whitebeard and Blackbeard was destroying Navyford. He views criminals, whether they be pirates or any other sort for that matter, as tools to be used against each other. Despite his stern disposition, he does seem to have at least a measure of a soft side, as he spared Kuzan and Borsalino's life during what was supposed to be a duel to the death. Abilities and Powers As the Admiral, Akainu has command over Buster Call and issuing on any island he deems to be a threat. His only superior is the Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Akainu's background, specifically his black-hearted behavior, is renowned, especially among the stronger figures in the New World, striking fear into the hearts of pirates and marines alike. After Van Ogre identified Akainu aboard a Navy ship for negotiations, Blackbeard immediately fled, knowing the consequences of battling against him, and strengthened his crew with several of Impel Down's most powerful criminals. He is a very skilled manipulator, using his knowledge of his opponents to deceive them into doing what he wants. He feigned sympathy to Squard, and used his hatred of the late Pirate King to influence him into betraying his loyalty to Whitebeard. Being the admiral, Akainu is considered as the strongest fighter within the World Government and Navy alongside Admirals Aokiji Kizaru, and was able to fight against Whitebeard by himself. Akainu has an incredible amount of superhuman durability shown by the fact that not even two quake-powered blows at point-blank range from Whitebeard were able to keep him down, the latter of the two was powerful enough to split Navyord in two, and he was still able to fight the Whitebeard Pirates and two former Warlords (Crocodile and Jimbei). He has enormous stamina, being able to fight numerous enemies and being able to keep going without showing any signs of exhaustion. He was able to easily defeat Jimbei, Emporio Ivankov, and Inazuma. His durability also extends to Haki attacks since it took Whitebeard's own Haki to actually affect him. He also is shown to possess unimaginable strength, as seen when he stopped Whitebeard's bisento with just one leg. He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began. Furthermore, he was the one who emerged victorious from the duel between the Admirals for the position of the Fleet Admiral, even though they suffered grave injuries but Bradley. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so with two ranks above vice admiral, Akainu can also use this ability. He was seen using his Armament Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Cursed Fruit Akainu possesses the Magma-Magma Fruit, a Logia-class Cursed Fruit which grants him the ability to transform his body into magma and manipulate it at will. As a Logia, Akainu can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Haki, Sea-Prism Stone, being caught off guard and his elemental weakness. Apparently, Akainu is aware of Haki and found some way to avoid Haki attacks, even after Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks. His ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, as the higher heat and smothering abilities of his magma allowed him to successfully harm Ace despite Ace's Logia-defense and due to this superiority. Akainu's Cursed Fruit allows him to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jimbei with minimal effort. During the decisive ten day battle on Punk Hazard for the position of fleet admiral, Akainu showed the furious power of his Cursed Fruit as he changed the weather of one side of Punk Hazard and left it in a blaze. Attacks * Great Eruption (大噴火, Dai Funka): Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fist into one made out of pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar Luffy's Gum-Gum Giant Fist or Ace's Fire Fist). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. * Meteor Volcano (流星火山, Ryūsei Kazan): Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. A different version of this attack is, the meteors first fly high into the sky and above the clouds, and then fall back down as though they truly descended from space, the anime also gave a firework's sound during this attack. * Hound Blaze (犬噛紅蓮, Inugami Guren): Arguably the source of Sakazuki's nickname, Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. Notably, Inugami (犬神, Inugami; literally meaning "dog god") is the name of a mythological Japanese creature, which resembles a dog. * Dark Hound (冥狗, Meigō): Akainu punches into his opponent's body with a molten fist in a stance similar to Great Eruption, and then detonates it, causing massive internal damage. History Past Ohara Incident He was known as Vice Admiral Sakazuki before his promotion. He was present at the Ohara incident, being one of the vice admirals acting as lieutenants of the Buster Call offensive. He ordered the destruction of an evacuation ship of civilians and soldiers, claiming it needed to be destroyed in case a single scholar managed to sneak on board (an action that horrified even Spandine). Synopsis Whitebeard War Saga Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Navy Category:Navy Admirals Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Navy Vice Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Introduction